The invention relates to a file folder, in particular for lateral files, comprising a front wall and a rear wall which can be folded against one another about a fold line, it being the case that on its border edge which runs perpendicular to the fold line one of the two walls has a text tab which projects beyond the border edge of the other wall, the tab comprising two strips which are located congruently one above the other.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,493, there is known a file folder in which a tab which projects beyond the other border edge functions as a carrier for riders which can be adhesively associated therewith. Moreover, the tab-free wall is also cut back somewhat with respect to the basic format, with the result that the wall which in this case serves as front wall has a smaller surface area. Moreover, the tab also continues into a head tab.
A file folder in which the text tab is formed from two strips which are located congruently one above the other is commercially available. For this purpose, a [lacuna] which is provided for in the folding blank is folded in in the region of the border edge which is to be formed and is adhesively bonded to that region of the inside of the front wall and also of the rear wall which is in the vicinity of the border. This leads to a doubling of the number of layers in this region. In the case of a narrow stack or row of files, this results in a raised section which disrupts the parallelism of the fine folders.